


Masquerade

by Missy



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, Outdoor Sex, Whirlwind Romance, balconies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's Halloween takes a level in awesome when she meets a mysterious man at her sister's costume party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains characters from **General Hospital/Port Charles**. The author has no legal claim upon these characters, and this fiction is a work of fannish tribute, from which no money was made.

“It’s Halloweeeen!” Molly Davis squeaks into her sister’s ear.

“Ugh, don’t remind me,” Sam groans, then listens to Molly go on and on excitedly about the party she’s been planning. “But I don’t think I can make it, hon. I’m just going to grab a movie online and watch it with the baby.”

That was just what Molly didn’t want to hear. “But Sam, you have to!”

“Sweetie, honestly, I don’t know what’s so important about Halloween. It’s just another day filled with candy and people pretending to be someone else. We get enough of that in our lives already.”

“But it’s Halloween, Sam,” Sam reminds the brunette as she picks up her son from his weekly check-up. “ANYTHING can happen.”

*** 

The dress she’d selected was tasteful enough for a children’s party, even though its lace trim and white cap were those of a French maid. Satin and fishnets shimmer as she holds the black satin, sequin daubed mask in place, she mingles with her families‘ friends, avoiding the possibility of interaction with the male members of the crowd.

Then a silent man wearing a vampire cape asks her to dance.

They did, elegantly, his strong hands guiding her through every step of the steamy tango. After the final hold, they retire to the patio with cups of punch, staring up at the moon.

She doesn’t want to talk. Words will spoil what’s flowing between them, the electric current of possibility teasing their nervous systems. 

Abruptly, he reaches for her face, cupping it, tilting her up toward his mouth. Somehow she manages not to lose hold of her mask as he reaches down for her, his mere breadth wiping away any trace of Jason from her mind. Without another thought, she falls eagerly into his arms, into his touch, the quickness of his fingers.

Just as his hand finds her breasts, moments before her palm descend upon the bulge straining against his fly, the clock chimes midnight.

“Remove your masks!” Alexis called from inside the ballroom. “Everyone take your masks off!”

Somewhere in the back of her mind she heard a bell ringing, but it all fades away. She’ll need to unmask eventually, but not now, as the gorgeous passion flows between them kneels and, in the moonlight, sinks his teeth into her nipple hard enough to make her cry out, making the world whirl away. The rest of the world can wait to be rediscovered later.

Because it’s Halloween. Anything could happen and, for once, and after months of pain, something good finally had.


End file.
